Redox catalysis is a rare but potentially valuable tool in organic synthesis and materials science which involves utilizing changes in oxidation state to catalyze a chemical transformation. While redox catalysis can demonstrate synthetic utility in specific cases, it is limited in scope and general applicability. This is mainly due to the requirement that, in order for a catalytic chain to be established, the product of a propagation step needs to be a stronger oxidant than the oxidized starting material. This is a demanding requirement that is not easily met. The methods and compositions disclosed herein address these and other needs.